


Min Yoongi's Heart

by LadyPJMoon



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, I'm sorry Sehun (Exo Maknae) for making you bad, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi flippin' switches, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oneshot, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: Jimin liked Sehun, respected the older boy and his band, but he didn't have romantic feelings for him and the current situation was making his skin crawl.
Or Sehun forces himself onto Jimin after a performance, Yoongi beats his ass and finally decides to tell Jimin that he loves him.





	

 

 

After Jimin's blindfolded performance Exo’s maknae, Sehun, came up to him backstage wrapping Jimin in a back hug and congratulating him on his stellar performance.   
  
Jimin felt uncomfortable but he was just too nice for his own good sometimes so he didn’t push the older boy away.  
  
It wasn't until Sehun grabbed his hand and pulled him back to a deserted part of the hallway that Jimin’s anxiety kicked in and he began to feel like things weren’t quite right...and that he might be in a little bit of trouble.  
  
Jimin wondered if anyone would hear him over the din if he hollered out—and when his brain answered his own question with a _no_ his stomach clenched and he realized he was actually a little frightened.  
  
The reason for his fear finally clicked a second later when the older boy pushed Jimin into the wall and tried to kiss him.

 

As Sehun leaned in Jimin quickly tucked his head to the side at the last second so the older boy kissed his neck instead and Jimin felt tears prickling behind his eyes.  
  
Jimin liked Sehun, respected the older boy and his band, but he didn't have romantic feelings for him and the current situation was making his skin crawl.  
  
Jimin slips his hands between their bodies, palms pushing hard against Sehun's chest, "Hyung, I...don't...want this..."  
  
The older boy was taller than Jimin and much stronger than he looked which only added to Jimin's sinking feeling.  
  
Sehun’s hands slipped to cup Jimin’s ass, "Don’t play hard to get—I know you want me..."  
  
Jimin groaned internally as the situation escalated quickly and his hands began to shake as he pushed harder, "N-no hyung...stop!"  
  
And when Jimin raised his voice, Sehun got angry—he grabs ahold of Jimin's delicate wrists and slams them over his head as he grinds his hard cock into the younger boy’s thigh, "Learn your place—gonna fuck you good, Jimin..."  
  
The words burned through Jimin setting off internal warning signals as thoughts of being raped in a building full of people by a colleague and friend slammed through his conscious mind.

 

Jimin’s heart was thundering inside his ribs—he could feel the anxiety clawing inside of him as a choked sob tumbled from his lips, “N-nagh...n-no!”  
  
Jimin felt the sickness building in his gut—soon he'd lose the ability to function, his mind would pull away to a safe place and his body would be alone with Sehun—Jimin knew he was in serious trouble and he started to panic...no one would find him until it was too late.  
  
He opened his mouth to scream for help—once, twice and then a strong hand clamped down over his lips to silence his efforts as a voice grated at his ear, "Bad boy...gonna punish you."  
  
Jimin let out a terrified squeak as his eyes widened from the immediate threat just as the room began to tilt and the floor seemed to fall away— _God...no—can’t pass...out...please..._  
  
But Jimin’s mind was already retreating and his eyes slipped closed as he pitched forward, unable to catch himself—his last conscious thought was of a familiar voice...he prayed it wasn't a figment of his own desperate imagination.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Yoongi was sitting on a couch in an office wrapped protectively around Jimin who was resting safely against his chest. 

 

The on-site doctor had checked out the younger boy and had given him a sedative to help him rest...calming the tremors that were still rippling through his anxious body.

 

Yoongi’s hands were treated for minor lacerations and wrapped loosely with a sterile gauze—he’d been in enough fights to know the bruising and swelling would be awful by tomorrow.

 

All in all, the rapper couldn’t bring himself to give a flying fuck about his hands after what Jimin had just gone through—and Yoongi knew for a fact that he would have fought a pack of wolves with his bare hands to keep the boy safe from harm—even if it meant he’d never play the piano again...his hands be damned.

 

Sehun was driven to the emergency room by his manager for his broken nose and possible concussion—while Jungkook chided under his breath that the asshole was lucky to be alive...to which Taehyung had chuckled over.

The rappers eyes briefly slid to the newest commotion in the hallway involving Namjoon—he currently had Exo’s leader in a chokehold up against the wall...threatening to burn his house to the fucking ground.

  
Jungkook’s eyes shot to Yoongi’s in silent question but Hobi and Jin were already on the scene so he shook his head and chuckled at Namjoon’s over-protective instincts—but Yoongi also noticed how his heart swelled with love for his stupid friends...he was truly blessed.

 

Yoongi’s manager had informed him the company had filed a formal complaint with S.M.E. over Sehun’s actions but, the company probably wouldn’t do anything to him—counseling maybe, but highly unlikely—but it didn’t matter, Yoongi was confident that Sehun wouldn’t come within 100 feet of Jimin or any other BTS member...unless he had a death wish.

 

Yoongi was just thankful that Jimin was safe—the scars that were inflicted by Sehun would heal in time—and Yoongi would be forever grateful to Jungkook and Taehyung for having his back...they were closer now.

 

The rapper knew the two younger boys didn’t want to be a part of the violence but when Jimin went limp in Taehyung’s arms—that one sight flipped Jungkook’s switch and he grabbed Sehun by the collar slamming him hard against the wall, “You mother fucker—I will end you...” was what he got out before he caught himself.

 

The maknae blinked hard then shot a quick glance at Yoongi before his regard fell back to Sehun, “This honor belongs to you, Yoongi hyung...”

 

Jungkook had barely let go of the Exo maknae before Yoongi’s first punch connected with Sehun’s jaw—his head snapped back so hard it bounced off the wall and met Yoongi’s fist a second time—that impact breaking the boy’s nose...covering them both in a spray of blood.

 

In the end, Yoongi was glad Jungkook was there because once he’d crushed Sehun’s septum—unleashing his rage—Yoongi had lost himself to the battle and couldn’t have stopped himself...in fact, he had no memory of what happened until about 15 minutes after Jungkook had pulled him off the bloody boy.

 

After Yoongi’s wits had returned to him, the once barren hallway was full of band members, company executives, and managers trying to figure out what the hell had happened while Jungkook and Taehyung continued to repeat the highlights from the last 30 minutes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Once they were all back in the dorm—Yoongi had settled Jimin onto his bed—but the young boy was restless and couldn’t stop fidgeting.

 

He finally woke from his sedative about 45 minutes later—cocooned in warmth—Yoongi’s gentle fingers massaging over his scalp and feather-light kisses peppering his face.

 

Min Yoongi cooed into the younger boy’s ear, “I’m here Chim...it’s okay...you’re safe...”   
  
Jimin’s heart beat faster—chasing after the calming sound of Yoongi's gravelly voice—the younger nuzzles deeper into the familiar boy with a breathy moan, “An-gha...hmm...”

 

Yoongi chuckles softly, “Come on...talk to me...”

 

The dizzying scent of Japanese cherry blossoms permeated Jimin’s entire being replacing the earlier fear with a deep sense of love and serenity.

 

When Jimin’s eyes flutter open to meet Yoongi’s the younger couldn’t stop the flood of tears and the strangled gasp that tumbled from his lips, “Ng-ha...hy-ung...”

 

Yoongi pulled the boy tighter into his arms and rolled him onto his back pressing him firmly into the mattress, kissing his temples and forehead, “Jiminie, I’m sorry—it took me a while to find you—I shouldn’t have let him take you...I’m sorry...Jesus, Chim...I didn’t think...gawd I’m sorry!”

 

Jimin buried his face in Yoongi’s neck, arms and legs wrapping around the older boy like a koala and crushing their bodies together.

 

When Jimin’s sobbing subsides Yoongi pulls back slightly, gazing down at the younger boy...absently sweeping the younger’s fringe from his eyes and starring deeply into his eyes.

 

Yoongi places a chaste kiss on Jimin’s cheek and a soft whimper slips from the younger’s lips—the rapper’s heart squeezes at the sound, “Ng-ha...”

 

The older boy presses another kiss to Jimin’s other cheek and this time a ragged plea falls from his lips, “Hy-ung...p-please...”

 

Yoongi watches Jimin’s pupils explode as he gingerly brushes his thumb across the younger’s bottom lip—the boy releases a needy moan, “K-kiss...me...”

 

And somewhere in the back of Yoongi’s mind he knows he shouldn’t do this...he shouldn’t feel this way about the younger boy...he should keep his distance...keep holding himself back...even with the beautiful boy is asking so sweetly.

 

But the image of Jimin in Sehun’s arms has been burnt into his brain and he wants to wipe it clean—Yoongi needs this so much—he’s loved Jimin for so long...held himself back...remained friends...a trusted hyung.

 

And the rapper finally realizes he can’t do it anymore—he’s wants to protect Jimin, keep the boy safe—but Yoongi also needs the younger boy to know how he feels...he aches to say the words...just once.

Yoongi’s palm slips into Jimin’s silken hair as he brings their lips together—pressing lightly at first until he feels the younger boy’s fingers digging deeper into his back and the little moans—Jesus Christ they go straight to Yoongi’s cock...blanking his mind of anything other than the younger boy beneath him.

 

He’s never loved anyone as deeply as this and he can’t imagine his life without the boy—Yoongi’s gone—so consumed with licking into Jimin’s mouth he barely registers the knocking at his door.

 

Jungkook pops his head in, “Yoongi hyung—sorry for intruding but, everyone would like to see you both before they head to bed.”

 

Yoongi pulls away from Jimin—never breaking eye contact—he clears his throat, “Tell them we’ll be out in a minute, Kookie.”

 

The door closes leaving the two in silence—Yoongi inhales before he speaks, “Chim, I-I’m...in love with you...it’s been so long...I didn’t think you’d ever...but after Sehun...and...our kiss...maybe...just...if y-you...well, now you know.”

 

Jimin pulls Yoongi into another kiss, deepening it right away—moaning into his mouth—and nipping at his bottom lip before pulling back and blurting out, “I want to be your boyfriend...”

 

Yoongi looks at the younger in disbelief, “W-what?”

 

Jimin second guesses himself, eyes dropping as he speaks, “I crave your touch...need your kiss...I want to sleep...in your bed...and wake to your beautiful face...every morning...and I don’t...want to wait anymore...I’ve waited for years...and I...I love you Min Yoongi...”

 

A huge smile spreads across Yoongi’s face, “Then we’ll tell the others we want a room change.”

 

Jimin’s eyes snap up to meet the older boy’s sparkling ones, “Really hyung...you’re okay with this?”

 

Yoongi places a quick peck on Jimin lips, smiling as he rolls over and pulls the younger boy off the bed, “Come on Chim—time to make this official...”

 

The End


End file.
